


Immortality My Darlings

by loveleighalissa



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleighalissa/pseuds/loveleighalissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her human life she grew up with the Salvatores, she smiled often, and managed to find a bright side of just about anything, but now as a vampire she runs with The Originals, she pretends to smile often, and doesn't bother with the bright side anymore. This is the story of Lydia Flemming, a vampire turned by Niklaus Mikaelson after he killed her sister, a doppelganger, and freed himself from his curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damon's POV

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the only chapter in Damon's POV, and it's so that I can showcase how Lydia impacted Damon's life and what she meant to him. The rest of the chapters will be in her POV because she changes the Original's life in some way and I want to play around with Klaus not being as bad of guy (don't misunderstand, he's still villain just not quite as bad), not to mention how the plot changes with all this new character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her human life she grew up with the Salvatores, she smiled often, and managed to find a bright side of just about anything, but now as a vampire she runs with The Originals, she pretends to smile often, and doesn't bother with the bright side anymore. This is the story of Lydia Flemming, a vampire turned by Niklaus Mikaelson after he killed her sister, a doppelganger, and freed himself from his curse.

Before he had loved Katherine, there was another girl, Lydia Flemming.

Long, wavy, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. At the time she had been the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and a long time friend.

He still remembers when he first realized his love for her.

They were fourteen, her mother had just died, and he didn't know what to say.

Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her hair was a mess, she was dressed in all black, and he could tell that she just wanted someone to comfort her.

And he had wanted to be that man, but his younger brother beat him to it. The seven-year old handed her a dandelion and she gave him a small smile and muttered a thank you.

"When my momma died you told me that someday I would see her again," Stefan had said, "And that until then she would always be looking over for me and Damon."

He watched as the tears rolled down her face as his brother spoke, but he didn't move to interrupt.

"You're momma will look over you until you see her again too," he says, smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you," she said, "Thank you for that."  
  
His brother gave her another smile, before running off to play with her younger brother, Thomas.  
  
That's when he decided to step forward to her, to try to comfort her as he could.  
  
"Lydia, I wi-"  
  
She hugged him and cried into his shoulder, cutting his sentence off. He held her close to him, gently rubbing her back, and he couldn't stop himself from think about how tiny and fragile she was in this moment.  
  
He thought about how he wanted to make it so she would never have to cry again.  
  
He thought about how he would do everything in his power to prevent the girl he loves from crying ever again.

He also remembers their first kiss and how it happened...

"Damon Salvatore you will return my book this instant!" she said, stomping after him. He smirked at her demand and her tone.  
  
"Lydia Flemming how can you read this trash?" he said, looking at the book she had read.  
  
"It isn't trash!" she said, reaching for the book. He'll admit that keeping the book away from her had it's perks, namely the feeling of her against him as she tried to reach for the book, "It's Jane Austen!"  
  
"I don't care who wrote it, it's still trash," he said, eyeing the book in his hand. She huffed, and pushed him away from her.  
  
"You realize that you're going to be eighteen in a few month and you're playing keep away," she said, "And I'm not going to keep playing it with you."  
  
"What's the point of taking your book away from you if you just end up pushing me away!" he mumbled, having hoped she hadn't heard him.  
  
"You stole my book so that I wouldn't push you away?" she asked, the corner of her lips twitching into almost a smile, "How does that make sense?"  
  
His cheeks tinted a little, unsure how to respond to her. He couldn't tell her that he had wanted her to be pressed against him, jumping to reach the book.  
  
"You know if you want me to press into you," she started, "You shouldn't have gone into the woods with Louise Marshall."  
  
"It wasn't like that," he said, not knowing how she knew about Louise or how to let her know he's being honest.  
  
"Then what was it?" she asked.  
  
"She dragged me into the woods, because she wanted to see if we could find that oak tree we were learning about in history last week. I didn't kiss her or anything like that at all!"  
  
"And why should I believe you?" she asked, and he could see that she was relieved by his words.  
  
"Because..." he wants to say 'I'm in love with you', but he the words refuse to spill out, "I'm your best friend and I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"You might be my best friend, but you would lie to me," she said, smiling finally.  
  
"How did you know about that anyways?" he asked, "And why would you care?"  
  
"She was bragging about it and I care because you are my best friend," she said. He wanted to ask if that was really the reason, but Lydia had no reason to lie about how she felt, "Not to mention that our fathers will probably arrange our marriage to each other eventually."  
  
"And you're jealous that she might have kissed me before you could?" he asked, trying not to smirk. She doesn't say anything, instead she stared at the book he had given back to her, "That's it isn't it!"  
  
He couldn't deny the joy of thinking that she might truly be jealous of another girl having made a move before her.  
  
"It's improper," she started, before stepping closer. He eyed her as she moved forward towards him, "To go out into the woods alone with a women you aren't courting, engaged to, or married to."  
  
She was standing within touching distance and he couldn't help but reach out to her. He pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Her face when she pulled away was engraved into his memory. The shock, the processing, and mostly the confusion.  
  
He didn't stick around for her to finish processing, instead he ran off, wanting to avoid any possible slap from her.

It's also engraved in memory her reaction to his spontaneous proposal after he overheard how their fathers were making arrangements for their wedding.

"Lydia, I need to talk to you!" he said, almost tripping over his own feet to get to her.

"While I am sure it’s very important, I am also sure walking carefully over to me will be okay,” she said, smiling brightly at him from where she stood in the garden of her family estate.

“Will you marry me?” he asked, grabbing her hands as he asked.

“What?” she asked, her eyes wide and her lips slightly twisting to match the sock in her eyes.

“Will you marry me?” he repeated, “Our fathers are currently planning our life together, and I wanted-”

“To ask me to marry you before they made you?” she finished his sentence, as she gently pulls her hands away from him, “Is this just away to let your father know that you aren’t his puppet?”

“No, this is me asking the girl I am in love with to marry me on my terms so that she doesn’t think that later, when I am made to propose to her she won’t think that it’s only for a business deal,” he retorted, watching her eyes go big once more.

“You’re in love with me?” she questioned, “Truthfully?”

“Are you truly asking me that?”

“Truthfully, I am unsure if I can trust my ears at the moment.”

“Why are your ears so untrustworthy.”

“Because I have wanted, wished, and even daydreamed of you telling me such a thing, since we were children playing in this garden! So forgive me for wanting to make sure this is real and that you really do love me...”

He had stared at her for a moment, bewildered by her sudden confession. He reached out for her and pulled her to him, kissing her intently. Later when he was forced to ask for her hand, she smiles brightly and says yes.

His first time had been with Lydia (though he'd later imply to Katherine that she was his first) and was the night before her brother’s wedding and a few days after he’d enlisted in the war going on.

She had sneaked into his room, though he doesn't think she had intended to do more than kiss and sleep.

It just kind of happened.

They'd been kissing and his hands just moved on their own accord, pulling her closer, and skimming his hands over her body.

She's pulled away in surprise, and he quickly apologized, but she laughed at his apology, telling him that she was just surprised by it, but that she had liked it.

"I know this isn't our last night together, but I want to have this night with you."

So they shared that night and all it's mishaps. He had problems taking off her dress (too much damn lace and buttons), he came as soon as she touched him (she smiled sweetly at him and told him it was okay), she bleed on the sheets, and she didn't cum at all.

It was the worst sex he'd ever had and it was also the most loving sex. Even with Katherine, another women he loved, the sex hadn't made him feel so loved and cared for.

Lydia had smiled at him, gently stroked his hair, made him feel like all the mistakes were okay.

The last time he saw her was at her eldest brother’s wedding. Lydia had stolen some alcohol and talked him into sneaking away to drink it.

She'd always been able to talk him into doing almost anything, just like Katherine could. The difference being that Lydia never made him do something he regretted later.

But that night she lead him far into the gardens and she kissed him with more passion and fire then he had expected. He'd kissed her back, relishing in how her soft lips had felt.

"You aren't allowed to die while you're out there," she said when her lips left his, "I want you to come back to me and I want to grow old with you, just as I've grown up with you. I know that we're engaged, but please know that I want you to be happy and alive more than anything else, so if when you return you don't wish to marry then fine, I'll tell my father something to break this all off. Just say the word."

"I..."

"You don't need to say anything in response. I just wanted to make sure you knew what I've been thinking and feeling."

"I'll come back to you," he says, "I just hope that someone else won't take my place while I'm gone."

"No one ever could," she says, "I promise, no one will take your place in my heart."

He kissed her after that, and he kept kissing her, wanting to remember every second of this moment with her. They didn't drink any of the alcohol she'd stolen, they just kissed.

She wrote to him everyday, until one day the letters stopped coming. He didn't know why until he received a letter from his brother, telling him about a fire that engulfed the Flemming house, killing Lydia, her younger sister and brother, and her father.

During battle the next day he contemplated letting one of the enemy bullets take his life. But then he remembers what she told him

'You aren't allowed to die while you're out there'

She had asked him to live, so he'd lived.


	2. An Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her human life she grew up with the Salvatores, she smiled often, and managed to find a bright side of just about anything, but now as a vampire she runs with The Originals, she pretends to smile often, and doesn't bother with the bright side anymore. This is the story of Lydia Flemming, a vampire turned by Niklaus Mikaelson after he killed her sister, a doppelganger, and freed himself from his curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to jump right in, the only history that's changed is that the witches can practice magic, Mikael never tracked the Originals to New Orleans, and Klaus is a hybrid who can't currently make new hybrids. Also Lydia thinks that Damon and Stefan are dead.

"Rebekha?" she questions, seeing the blonde walk into her little dive bar.

"I want to kill my brother!" says Rebekah, plopping down on one of the barstools.

"What did Klaus do now?" she asks, putting two glasses between them.

"He killed my boyfriend!" says Rebekah, "Do you still have that liquor from last time?"

"He killed sunflower boy?" she asks, pouring some top shelf vodka into the glasses.

"His name was Jacob, and yes!" says Rebekah before downing the entire glass before Lydia had even finished pouring her own glass.

"What was his reasoning?" she asks, pouring Rebekah another glass.

"The same as it always is!" groans Rebekah, "How did he even know!? You and I don't exchange names, we were calling Jacob Sunflower Boy, so how could he have known?"

"If I'm blunt with you will you snap my neck?" she asks, taking a drink from her glass.

"I probably won't, you are my best friend," says Rebekah, "So just say what you would like."

"When you fall for a guy, you fall hard and you're the type who unintentionally shouts it from every single rooftop. So literally everyone knows when you're in love," she says, "But that's also why you're my favorite original."

"Well at least I'm someone's favorite," Rebekah sighs, "Do you want to go spend Klaus's money?"

"Oh hell yeah," she says, chugging her own drink, "Let me go grab my bag."

"Why would you grab your bag? I won't let you spend any of your own money!" says Rebekah.

"I've shopped with you enough to know that, but I need my phone and what not," she says, grabbing her bag.

"We'll put your phone in my bag, so you can just put that bag back in your office," says Rebekah.

She sighs and pulls her phone out of her bag and throws her bag back into her little office.

"Does it ever worry you that one of your night walkers might steal from you and run?" questions Rebekah, as Lydia locks her office.

"I've only ever had one try that, and I locked him outside in the sun," she says, "It earned me a reputation for not liking or tolerating thieves."

. . .

"You know I think I know what your brother needs," she says, as she and Rebekah head to the next store.

"He gets laid plenty, so that not what he needs."

"Trust me I know how often your brother get laid. Amber is one of his go to girls, and she talks about him so often that sometimes I think for a moment that I'm screwing him," she says, shuttering at the thought, "But that isn't what I meant."

"Never screw my brother," says Rebekah, "I don't think I'd ever respect you again."

"That is something you will never have to worry about," she says.

"Oh right, your long dead fiancé," says Rebekah.

"I should have moved on," she sighs, "But he was more than just puppy love."

"You don't talk about him much... Why is that?"

Because he's her biggest weakness and Klaus would somehow find a way to use it against her.

"He's dead and, believe it or not, I'm trying to forget about him," she lies.

If she some how manages to live for over a billion years, she still would probably be in love with Damon is some way.

"Sure you are," says Rebekah, rolling her eyes, "When was the last time you went out with someone?"

"You know that theres a guy who I am enjoying time with," she says.

"The eighteen year old? You aren't done with him yet?" questions Rebekah.

"He's a really good kisser," she says, "Besides I'm not looking for more than good kisser at the moment."

"Yeah, yeah. What were you saying about my brother?" sighs Rebekah.

"I was trying to say that he needs a steady girlfriend, who can actually put him in his place," she says, "But I doubt such a girl exists."

"If she does exist, my brother doesn't deserve her," says Rebekah, "Now let's stop talking about my idiot brother and start talking about that dress over there!"

. . .

She sighs as she throws her shopping bag on her couch. Shopping with Rebekah is a fucking sport and she's hundred percent sure that if she wasn't a vampire she would not be able to keep up.

She's got about four hours until she has to be back at the bar for the evening. Her clothes land in the corner of her room and she flops on to her bed in just her underwear.

About three hours later she forces herself to get out of the bed and head to her kitchen. She grabs a mug and then a blood bag from the fridge, pouring it into the mug.

She looks up and sees her creepy neighbor looking in again. He's an eighteen year old and she would love to compel him, but his girlfriend is one of the local witch and she has him on vervain.

She glares at him before pulling her curtains closed, which is fucked up if you ask her. She should have privacy in her own home and not have to worry about creeps looking in on her.

She grabs clean clothes and throws them onto her bed, while finishing her evening cup of blood. In over two hundred years she's only killed a handful of people from over drinking from them, but when blood bags a became something easily attained (at least for vampires) she stopped drinking directly from people all together (unless she had no other choice).

Marciel and Rebekah both like to tell her that she might as well remove her fangs entirely, to which she responds by flipping them off. Marciel always laughed and Rebekah gives her a lecture about being a lady.

She looks at the clock and swears under her breath. Quickly she throws on her clothes. pulls her hair into a messy ponytail, then her shoes, and then she runs out the door.

. . .

"Cutting it pretty close boss," says Thompson, her second in command, as he wipes down the tables.

"My nap went longer than intended," she says, heading behind the bar towards her office, "And it's not like anything is on fire."

"In the eighty years we've known each other, has this bar ever been on fire?" asks Thompson, a smile on his face.

"Nope, but there is always a first time for anything!" she says, coming back with her office keys, "But truth be told, whenever Klaus decides to promote you and give you a daylight ring, I will be screwed!"

"You thought that's about Anne-Marie, but then you started training me and it all worked out," says Thompson.

"But you weren't a nitwit to begin with, and your replacement will most likely by Amber," she says, as she sits in front of the safe next the registers.

"But Amber has only been with us a couple years," says Thompson, "How would she already be that high up the totem poll?"

"She and Klaus are like fucking bunnies, figuratively and literally," she says, "And we both know how well Klaus treats his pets."

"Like the disposal princesses they are," says Thompson. And he's not wrong, Klaus treats his fuck buddies as if they are princesses, until he finds a new one. Then the old one is just left to their own devices.

"But you know if I could choose, I would totally make Jen my second. She's smart, funny, and just terrified enough of Klaus to listen," she says.

"What about you? Is she not afraid of you?" teases Thompson.

"My reputation is pretty much that I'm docile unless you break my rules," she says, shrugging, "And it's not like my rules are hard to follow."

"Don't steal, don't drink from anyone underage or in the bar, and don't turn anyone without Klaus's permission," recites Thompson.

"Don't you already have those stupid fucking rules  memorized, Thompson?" says Amber, her heels clicking and her voice high.

"You're almost ten minutes late," she says, "And that means you get to go clean the bathrooms!"

"Like fuck I do!" screeches Amber, almost slamming her purse down on the counter, "do you know who I am!"

"Yeah, you're one of my night walkers, and you're about two hundred year younger than me," she says, standing up, "And if you don't go clean those bathrooms, I'll call Rebekah. You know your boyfriends sister, and she'll happily kill you."

"Rebekah loves me, she would never hurt me!" Amber scoffs, flipping her blonde hair. She grits her teeth, before grabbing Amber's neck and pulling her close.

"Now listen to me you little blonde bimbo, I have seen hundreds of girls like you come and go through the Mikaelsons home, the few constants are the blonde hair, the blue eyes, the bitchy attitude, and Rebekah's total disdain for Klaus's fuck buddies," she says, "So shut the fuck up and go clean the bathrooms."

She pushes Amber in the direction of the bathrooms, and Amber scrambles to them.

"I think I just fell in love with you," laughs Thompson.

"You forgot one of my rules; never fucking disrespect me," she says.

. . .

"Lydia!" says Klaus, coming into the bar.

"Amber's out by the dumpster smoking," she says, pouring beer into a glass for one of her regulars

"I'm not here for her," says Klaus, "I'm here to talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" she asks, "You only put up with me because I'm the only one who the witches of this city remotely like."

"Elijah is trying to close a deal for me in Mystic Falls," says Klaus, grabbing her attention.

"Mystic Falls? My home town? The place where all the people I love are buried?" she asks, "The one place I've been begging to visit since you dragged me here?"

"Yes, that Mystic Falls. Elijah is having some problems and he pointed out that you might be able to help," says Klaus.

"You mean you're letting me go to Mystic Falls?" she asks, feeling like a puppy who is getting a treat.

"I am," says Klaus, a devilish smirk on his lips. She knows that is some way she'll hate her visit, but she can't ignore this chance.

"When do I leave?" she asks.


End file.
